Ripples
by coralreef311
Summary: My vision of what happened after the Tides of Time as Ecco vanished while attempting to destroy the Atlantean Time Machine. For the most part this story fits to the original Ecco the Dolphin timeline; I have used a few terms that refer to the Defender of the Future timeline (i.e. "The Foe") but otherwise the DOTF storyline.


Ripples

The morning sun shone down upon the waters of the Southern Ocean, casting glittering mist over the waves. The warm sea teemed with life, and it seemed as though the Foe's chill had disappeared almost entirely. Indeed the Foe itself was long vanished, the Vortex Queen having ascended the Stream of Time millions of years into the earth's past. But though the threat of the Foe had vanished, it was not forgotten.

Far below the golden mist were leagues of blue water. And, nestled in its ancient abyssal chamber, was the Asterite. Built from the very basic chemistry of the earth itself, the lifeform swirled about - listening, as it did for eons, to the heartbeat of the ocean. Deep in the Asterite's thoughts was the comfort of knowing that the pulse of the tides had returned to normal, and that songs of the sea sung mainly of joy and relief that the Foe had gone.

There were songs of sadness as well, however. From far away came the familiar voices of dolphins, and though the Asterite did not hear them it could feel their songs in its mind:

"We thank the stars each night for our lives and for our freedom." "For each new day is your gift to us." "But you have left us now, and all we wish is for your return." "The sea is cold without you." "Please come back." "Come back to us, Ecco."

Ecco. The Asterite alone knew what had happened to the Lord of the Seas.

As the Asterite rested, the pulse of the ocean suddenly quickened. A tremble shook the globes and ran down its spiralling form. The creature sensed the change in entropy and curled in defense. But there was no physical threat.

Yet the Asterite knew danger was imminent. The ripples were already beginning to travel down the Stream of Time...

2

Ecco's Curse

Each night he dreamed of waking amidst a golden dawn to the songs of those he loved. And each morning he awoke to darkness, to silence. Millions of years before his birth, he was an anachronism in the savage young ocean. This morning was no different.

He broke the water's surface and breathed in the air he had yet to grow used to. The oxygen content of the skies was far greater concentration than the skies he remembered, the skies of the future. It burned his lungs in the familiar way the poison air had done those years ago as a star-browed calf, searching the tides of time for the answer to why he had lost his family. Now a calf no longer, but still a star-brow. This was Ecco's curse. And all he could do was wait.

The Atlantean time machine had been more difficult to destroy than he had reckoned. But the Asterite had ordered him that its destruction be the last part of his odyssey, that peace could only be acheived with the dismantling of the machine. But, in Ecco's future-present, it was still intact. The Atlanteans, apparently, had built it with the presmise of invincibility, so that even through the ages and eons it would still serve its purpose: to move a traveller up the stream of time into the past. And that was precisely what fate had befallen Ecco as he attempted to unpiece the machine. His sonar had reacted with the temporal dishes on each side of the machine, and the process had begun. When the sleep of time had worn off, the dolphin found himself in the hot, tropical waters of earth's past. And with no hope for his return.

Perhaps the Asterite could help him return to the Good Future, and reunite him with his family. But the Asterite of this time was neither friendly nor communicative. Ecco had been young the first time he had met with the ancient creature, strong enough to fight it and steal one of its globes to return him to the future. Now he wasn't certain if his luck nor his strength would hold out this time. For the first time, Ecco was on the verge of surrendering to his fate. The stars on his brow burned fiercely as he thought of this, but despair had firmly grapsed the aging dolphin's mind.

As he breathed into the dawn, he could see the last vestiges of stars in the sky. Clearly inprinted through the mist were the familiar stars of Delphinius. Ecco had never noticed them before in the ancient sky. Perhaps this was a sign. The markings on his melon tingled and burned

"The Asterite may very well kill me," he thought to himself solemnly. "But I must try."

Ecco sighed as he made his decision. Destiny called off his thoughts of giving up. He had made it through the chill of arctic currents, ravenous open ocean sharks, and the onslaught of the Vortex invasion. He was not about to submit now.

The star-browed one set off on his course, unaware of the creature who followed him...

3

The Queen Awaits

She too was lost. Although at one time She had survived solely by adapting Herself to unfamiliar environments (and by subsequently changing them to Her advantage), the alien QUeen was frustrated and confused. Into this primordial world She had been cast, and here She found creatures She could neither rule over nor feed off of. She survived by siphoning the seafloor-slime and ingesting what little She could of the small fishes and planktonic organisms that dwelled in this time period.

Thus the Vortex Queen was humbled, but not destroyed.

Soon She would be able to spawn again, and though Her offspring could not rule over these primal sea creatures, they could still survive. The Queen knew nothing of evolution, of natural selection, of Darwin and his theories. But She did know that She must still breed and reproduce Herself. With adequate nourishment, friendlier waters, and time to rest and heal Her wounds, the Queen would be able to settle again and continue the cycle. Perhaps one day a new Hive would be built, and Her offspring could attempt another Machine to feed off the energy of earth.

But the Queen's thoughts were not on Her own future. Now they were on revenge. She knew the Asterite must be close, somewhere, young and vulnerable, millions of years in its own past. The Asterite was the key.

There was no hope for Her return to the world of clear blue waters running with nourishing fishes and sea dwellers. This the Queen knew was certain. But...if She could destroy the Asterite...then the fate of earth millions of years in the future would already be sealed. The Asterite's undoing was first and foremost on Her alien mind, to ensure the safety of Her progeny until the end of time...then planet Earth could become as a planet Vortex - completely sucked dry of all living energy.

The small dolphin which had once been Her enemy was now her guide. The Starry One would lead her to the Asterite, for She knew that it was the singer's only connection to the world he had left behind.

Still in the lowly form of Vortex larva, She stroked along the seafloor canyon, miles below the little dolphin, lest he should hear or see Her...

The Queen was taking no chances. This one had defeated Her before. Weak and helpless though he was, She no longer underestimated him. QUietly She clicked and growled to Herself in the alien language only She understood...

"Await, my children of the coming ages. The day of conquest is near for you. Await..."

4

Dark Waters

The Dark Waters were where the Asterite dwelled. Ecco had made this trek before as a calf, and he remembered the way to the Asterite's breathless abyss. The waters here were chilly and songless, and he could feel only the vibrations of the ancients as they coursed the waters in silence. At least there was no danger of drowning during his descent - the power to breathe underwater was still bestowed upon him, and he would not need to find air pockets or air sponges to survive during his travels. The masses of tenacious enemy trilobites and eel-like giant Dinichthys showed up on his sonar mapping, but they did not bother him. Far below, his sonar echoed forth the image of a deep canyon, and the abyss at the very bottom.

Closing his eyes, Ecco made the descent, following the edge of the continental shelf straight downward into the blackness. He let his song light the way, using solely his sonar to lead him.

But before he could travel more than a few hundred feet below the surface, he was surprised by a fleeting shape that darted out in front of him. Irritated, he instinctively shot a blast of sonar which served to destroy the invading creature. Faster than Ecco could blink an eye, the creature was gone.

"Ecco, singer of the stars. Hear us now, the voices of the Atlanteans. We are not a danger to you, little singer."

Ecco felt himself rise in the water, as if his body was filled with air, a force bringing him to the surfact slowly enough to allow his body to decompress. When the light from the sun finally brightened the dark waters, Ecco could finally see the creature that had addressed him.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had the body of a Man, but with skin as white as a beluga whale. Instead of hands and feet, as humans possessed, the ends of the limbs were fins and flukes. Fluttering purple gills on each side of the man-creature's head allowed it to breathe underwater The eyes were large and jet black, and the forehead was swollen with melon like the head of a dolphin. The Atlantean seemed to hover in the water without effort, and a warm glow emanated from its form, like the warmth Ecco had felt when Trellia had carried him across the skies in the Good Future.

He listened as the Atlantean spoke again in its colorful tongue, "So the Singer of destiny returns once more to the Dark Past. My name is Zelu, and as a descendant of the dwellers of Atlantis it is my duty to protect you, the Traveler of Time. You see, my ancestors traveled back in time through their time machine in order to escape destruction by the Vortex race. They arrived many millions of years before even this time, in the form you may know as human. Over the eons the dwellers of Atlantis built another civilization on the land, but as they lived they realized that living on land was too dangerous in these times. So they evolved to survive below the waves. Through the course of nature and with the help of their self-modifying technology, these men became one with the sea. A story was handed down generation by generation that one day in the future, a dolphin of the future would destroy the Vortex Queen but become lost in the streams of Time, and that we of the Atlantean kind must protect him. It is my destiny, Ecco, to warn you of the danger that follows you."

"What danger?" Ecco asked.

"The Vortex Queen. She is well behind you, but following nonetheless, searching for the same one you seek, but for different reasons. The Queen will kill the Asterite if She locates it. And with the Asterite destroyed, it is quite possible the future world as you know it will also be destroyed. Or simply, never exist at all."

"I do not understand," said Ecco.

"Try to imagine," Zelu explained, "the Stream of Time as being a calm, flat ocean surface. When it flows normally, it is flat as glass, calm and predictable.

"But when one travels into the past, it creates ripples in the stream. These ripples travel down the stream on an infinite course through the millenia. Even the smallest action of the time traveler will create some form of rippling, and it may or may not have an effect on the future, depending on the importance of the action taken. But as you know, ripples become waves. Waves become the tsunami. And these destructive waves will flow through the stream for millions of years, until they finally effect events in the future. If enough waves are sent forth into the future, the stream will become chaotic, unpredictable. The future as you know it will become undone. And all creatures affected by the waves will simply cease to exist.

"Already I sense these ripples are forming. The Vortex Queen must be stopped before She can destroy the Asterite. If She suceeds in this, a tsunami will form, and the Dark Future will have already begun. You yourself may even be affected by this wave, and if that is the case you will be erased from existence. Ecco, protect the Asterite and kill the Vortex Queen once and for all."

"Where is the Queen?" asked Ecco.

"She waits, swimming slowly far below the ocean's surface and following your life energy. Since it is my destiny, I will help you fight Her but my fellow Atlanteans will not, for they fear the Vortex race above all things. Call for me if you need my help, friend Singer. I will be listening. May the good Stars of Delphinius shine brightly for you."

Zelu embraced the dolphin in his fins and, as swiftly as he had appeared, vanished into the dark waters.

Determined, Ecco pumped his fins furiously downward towards the Asterite's abyss. Somehow, he had to warn the creature before the Queen could find it. For Ecco knew whether the Queen followed him or not, Her thirst for revenge would eventually bring Her to the Asterite's lair. And with the Asterite's defenses working with him perhaps that would be enough to finally rid the earth of the evil Foe...

5

Descent

Now Ecco could hold his breath and dive much deeper than any ordinary dolphin, and this ability was his guide in the deep, breathless abyss. There were few air pockets here, and scattered glyphs could give him powers of invulnerablility, but only for a short time before their energy ran out. He turned and twisted through the ancient passageways, and finally beheld the chamber of the Asterite.

Millions of years later, the same creature was gathering every ounce of its energy. Although the Asterite was the most powerful being in the sea, it was still mortal - and in its fierce mental concentration it was expending much of its power. The very sea vibrated and hummed with the energy given off by the Asterite. It was sending a message up the Stream of Time, hoping that its recipient would understand. It was Ecco's only chance.

Here the Asterite was injured, one of its globes missing, and the moment Ecco entered its chamber it recoiled in the way of a wounded animal.

Ecco dodged the first electric blast from the Asterite's defensive upper globes. The creature was angry, but Ecco could also sense that it was frightened as well. He had already wounded it, and the young Asterite had no clue if this little singer was truly friend or foe. Perhaps it could be reasoned with, if only it would give him a chance to broadcast his thoughts and intentions...

Suddenly the sea rumbled, not from an earthquake but some force unbeknownst to Ecco. The Asterite stopped its blasts, and then spoke in Ecco's mind:

[You! You are he who storms my bed! You are he who haunts my dreams each night!]

[Forgive me, Asterite. My name is...]

[Ecco, yes. A singer of the future. You have the mark of the stars upon your head, the sign of destiny. The same mark as the one in my dream... but how can this be? How can I dream of one not born of this time?]

[I do not know, Asterite. Your powers far surpass my understanding. But I need your help...]

Another rumble. Far deeper than the last, and the Asterite swirled in its bed. Ecco had the distinct feeling that though the timeless creature lacked eyes, it was staring deep into his eyes, deep into his soul.

[I knew not where the dream came from, but now I realize. Now I understand the kinship we share. It is not a dream after all. It is a message, sent through the deepest channels of the Stream of Time. In this terrible dream, I see...myself. I see the creature not of this world, coming to tear me apart and drink my life energy, and the Stream of Time being destroyed in the process. I see you...trying to protect me. And the red tide... The Asterite seemed hesitant even in its thoughts, and shifted its globes. [Everything is clear now. It is my message, sent by myself of the future. I know now that I am in danger.]

Ecco wondered what the Asterite meant about the "red tide". It appeared to have been blocking a thought, a thought which made it uncomfortable. But pressed for time and lack of oxygen, Ecco thought in alarm, [You must prepare for the coming of the Vortex Queen! She is near, following my energy and She will be here soon.]

[My defenses are weak, Ecco. I will do what I can but my own energy is waning. When you stole my globe and descended into the future, you took with it many of my powers. I can still restore your oxygen, but little else.]

[Do not worry. I will protect you, my friend. The Atlanteans have offered one of their kind to help as well.]

The Asterite drew up its globes and enveloped Ecco in its spiral, and his lungs were filled with air. [For now that is all I can do for you, singer.] said the Asterite.

A thought passed through Ecco's mind, and before he could even realize the Asterite could read his thoughts it spoke to him:

[You yearn for your family.]

Ecco nodded, his eyes glistening with tearful loneliness. For the dreaded months he had spent in this hellish world, every thought was of his family, of the feeling that perhaps someday he would awaken from this nightmare and hear their soothing songs once more. Closing his eyes, he thought fervently. [Is there a chance I might see them again? Does your dream tell you what will become of me? Please, tell me. Please...]

The Asterite's regretful response could not be hidden from Ecco's mind. [I am afraid there is little chance.]

The Vortex Queen could sense the little dolphin's change in direction, and She followed his form down into the abyss. Now She no longer needed to bear the nektonic form of a Vortex larva - all She needed to do was sink slowly into the depths behind the dolphin and take the Asterite by surprise. Hovering in the water, She pulled Her tentacles inward, enveloping Herself in them. The Larval skin split in two along the back, and out wriggled the awkward form of the Vortex Queen. Veins and sinew bulged beneath her cramped, translucent white skin. As She waited in the water, Her body explanded and shaped itself like a butterfly unfolding its wings. Then She rested there until She fully reached Her true form - the monstrous alien shape which would allow Her to attack, feed, and settle polyp-like into the seafloor to spawn and start the new Hive.

As the Queen sank in the water, a silver flash cut off Her descent. Some creature was challenging Her.

Foolish thing! fumed the Queen. She turned in the water, trying to locate her attacker, when suddenly it came up behind her again, teasing Her away from the abyss.

Zelu the Atlantean was harassing the alien Queen. He jetted through the water like a squid, trying to avoid her wicked silver teeth. Venom spilled into the water from the Queen's jaws. Certainly one slash from Her maw would cause a fatal wound. But Zelu was quick in the water, and he managed to avoid the jaws of death.

What he was not prepared for was the tentacle-like tongue that shot from the Vortex's throat. The sticky strand enveloped his fins and held him helpless. He struggled in vain, but he was held fast.

The Queen was angry, and with a frustrated roar She flung the Atlantean away with such force that he slammed into the edge of the continental shelf. Rolling down the sheer wall, the unconscious Zelu lay still on the muck bottom.

Now the Queen could continue Her descent undisturbed. Had the alien knew of such an expression of triumph, She would have laughed.

Now to the Asterite...

"Little chance?" Ecco sang aloud in disbelief. [So is it true, Asterite? Will I never see my family again?]

The Asterite's emotions shivered through Ecco's mind like an Arctic current. [When you originally fought me and removed my energy globe, it contained all the power necessary to harness the Stream and carry you back to the time from which you came. Without my energy globe, I am afraid that I do not have enough strength to summon the Stream of Time and return you to your present.]

Ecco fluttered his pectorals in anguish. [No. I won't believe it. There must be a way to return me home. All I ever wished was to see my family, to hear their songs one last time, if only for a moment.]

[Do not despair, my friend. I will do all I can to help you. Now, let us turn our attention to the enemy - She is nearing.]

Determined though weary, Ecco set his sights at the entrance to the Asterite's lair. Though his own future was uncertain, he knew that the entire Stream of Time as he knew it depended on the quickness of his dolphin mind.

The waters rippled and shivered. The Queen had entered...

When Zelu awoke, the Queen was gone. "Damn!" he cursed himself and shook his battered body. His gills fluttered furiously, and he shook his fins to gather his strength again. The Queen must have continued on to the Asterite's abyss. "Much help am I," he said between gritted teeth. Testing his fins and analyzing his condition quickly, he shook his head and followed his senses downward, toward the lair of the Asterite. The determined fighting spirit of his ancestors coursed through his blood, burning him to anger. He was prepared, as he had for his entire life, for the final battle. The Queen must die.


End file.
